


Podfic of For you, my love...

by IAm_Johnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Rosie has decided that her papa needs some makeup........
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Podfic of For you, my love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FOR YOU, MY LOVE.......](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594461) by [sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name/pseuds/sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name). 



You can listen [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1xwapddkpbgl9ld/For+you,+my+love/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I've never podficced a story before, so I hope you like it! (If you don't, I don't blame you at all.) Also, let me know if it works for you. I've been having problems with uploading this.


End file.
